


Stay Gold

by daddycus



Series: vague sad fics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, back at it again with the vagueness, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: nothing gold can stay





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> i have a love/hate relationship with The Outsiders.  
> can i have the award for Vaguest Fic Ever now?  
> prompts:  
> email: tylis1403@gmail.com  
> tumblr: [adriennefields ](https://adriennefields.tumblr.com/)

_ Nature's first green is gold, _

 

Standing there, Tyler prominently remembers waking up next to his beautiful  fiancée the morning they were going to embark on a trip to The UK for their wedding. He remembers being overjoyed to share the rest of his life with her. 

 

_ Her hardest hue to hold. _

 

Standing there, Tyler remembers Jenna in her gown and veil, laughing, claiming it took hours to look like this and she hates it but she'd do it again 1,000 times if Tyler asked her to.

 

_ Her early leaf's a flower _

 

Standing there, Tyler remembers the excitement on Jenna's face when she made the announcement.  _ I'm pregnant, _ she had gushed.  _ We're having a baby. _

 

_ But only so an hour.  _

 

_ Too late,  _ Tyler remembers thinking when the doctor informed them of the tragedy.  _ We were too late. It's my fault.  _

 

_ Then leaf subsides to leaf. _

 

The house gets almost…eerie after that. It almost always appears dark and scarcely populated. Tyler feels misplaced, like he isn't supposed to be there.

 

_ So Eden sank to grief, _

 

He couldn't stand hearing his wife cry herself to sleep every night. He couldn't stand looking at the room with the words "New Recruit" on the door. He spent hours sitting against that door, crying.

 

_ So dawn goes down to day.  _

 

Standing there, Tyler remembers when it all went wrong. When his doubt got the best of him, when his wife suffered while he was too selfish to notice.

 

_ Nothing gold can stay. _

 

Standing there, next to his best friend and bandmate, staring down at his beautiful wife laying neatly in a light blue coffin, Tyler wonders when his time will come.

 

No better time than the present.

  
_Stay gold, johnnyboy._

**Author's Note:**

> "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost. I personally interpret the gist to be basically the earliest part of the day is the prettiest and calmest. This fic kind of tells the story of a relationship that was calm in the beginning. Later into it though things get pretty shaky, and then his gold is gone.


End file.
